The Sacrifice
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Robin comes home to treat Jason, she is hiding something that happened to her that has put her life in danger from the five families and associates. When Sonny finds out what it is that she is hiding he will ask his best friend, Jason to marry her to keep her safe and alive. Will Jason give up Sam to save Robin's life? Will Jason marry her? Rape is mentioned in this story.
1. Chapter 1

THE SACRIFICE

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: this story starts in November/December of 2005 and goes on from there it begins right after Jason comes home from the hospital after his surgery and getting his memory back and his anger toward Robin for betraying him by telling AJ the truth about Michael being AJ's son instead of Jason's. So we begin our story

Please forgive errors in spelling and grammar

CHAPTER ONE

Sonny knew something was going on with Robin, he could tell. She had come home to save Jason's life which she did, but something was haunting her. He was worried about her and what was going on with her. He had asked her what was going on and all she would say was that she could handle it on her own and she didn't want him involved in it and to please not look into it the less people who knew the better. Sonny wanted to dig and find out what was wrong but she had asked him not to so he wouldn't at this time.

Sonny walked to the place of the meeting, his informant had said it was urgent that they meet at once. Sonny, not Jason, needed to hear this, so here he was and just then his informant came out of the shadows. "I had to make sure it was you and not Morgan, this is important and you need to know right now."

"What's this about? You mentioned Robin, which is why I'm here and not Jason."

"Yes, it has to do with her. Did you know three months ago she was raped, by someone high up who works for one of the five families and the rapist wants her dealt with, dead, the French police are getting close to finding out who it is and then Robin would have to id him and she is able to from what I understand. He is an enemy of yours and Morgan's. She is not safe, if you don't do something she will be killed. They have voted on this matter before a couple of times, in fact, and each time less and less of the heads of the five families and the associates have objected to killing her. I'm afraid that Jimmy Benner, that is who raped her, is about to ask for her to be taken care of now that she is in the states and saved Morgan's life. The five families have been watching her to see what she is doing, who she is seeing and the five families and the associates are getting ready to move against her, I'm afraid, coming home to save Morgan's life put her in more danger, the only way she wouldn't be in danger is if she was married to you or Morgan. If she doesn't marry Morgan, since you are already married, she will be killed. You can't protect her as family unless she is married to one of you and if you try there will be a war, because they won't accept her being protected any other way because she has been gone from the both of your lives for years, you disowned her." The informant tells Sonny shocking him with this new found information about Robin. Robin was in a lot of trouble. No wonder she didn't want to talk about it, she had been raped and he wanted to kill the son of a bitch that raped her.

"Do you know anything else?" Sonny asked the informant.

"Yes." The informant says. "Jimmy Benner was very rough with Robin and she was in the hospital for over two weeks after what he did to her. He has bragged about raping Morgan's whore, the woman that went from wife even though they weren't married to his whore years ago. Jimmy has admitted he did this to get even with Morgan. He chose her, he wanted to punish Morgan and so he chose Morgan's first love and a woman who could save his life at the risk of her own. Benner was hoping she wouldn't come back here to Port Charles to save him if she was raped because of him. Benner told Robin that she was raped because of Morgan. Because he was an enemy of Morgan's sand wanted him to pay. Jimmy knew who she was and that with her profession she could save Jason and was hoping since he raped her and threatened to do so again if she helped Morgan that she wouldn't come back here to save his life. He was hoping she wouldn't help Jason because she was raped by his enemy to punish Jason and to get back at Morgan She was raped, that's all I know Sonny, just that it, being the marriage, had better happen soon, or she will die without marriage to Morgan. She is not protected by you or Morgan and she can't be protected again without marriage, according to the five families and the associates, act fast if you want her alive." With that the informant vanishes into the night.

Sonny calls Jason and tells him emergency meeting at Greystone Manor. Sonny hurries to the limo and tells the driver to take him home immediately. He knew Jason was going to be shocked at what Sonny wanted him to do. He hopes that Jason cares enough about Robin that he wouldn't want her to die even if it meant losing Sam which was pretty much a given in Sonny's mind, he knew if Robin and Jason were to marry that Sam would have to be gone from Jason's life or Robin wouldn't marry him, so the questions was how much hate does Jason really have for Robin, and would he be willing to give up Sam to save Robin's life. He would soon find out, he just hoped he didn't lose his sister in the process when she was finally home where she belonged. He had made a lot of mistakes with her and turning his back on her he hoped he had a chance to make it up to her, time would tell.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

THE SACRIFICE

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: please forgive errors I quit watching show when Jason and Robin broke up and Robin left and the writers didn't put them back together in 2005 when she came home

Please forgive errors of spelling and grammar I have no beta

This story starts in November/December 2005 and goes on from there it begins after Jason comes home from the hospital after his surgery and getting his memory back and he is angry at Robin for betraying him by telling AJ the truth about Michael being AJ's son instead of Jason's

CHAPTER TWO

Sonny arrives at his house and sees that Jason's bike is already there. Good, he thought, he hoped this went well and that Jason would do this without too much fuss. This was a lot to ask of anyone, but especially Jason because of what happened between him and Robin and their ugly breakup.

Sonny walked in and noticed Jason at the window facing away from him, he knew Jason knew he was there even though he hadn't acknowledged him yet. Sonny wondered what went through Jason's mind when he stood in front of the window and looked out of the window like that.

Jason turned around and asked Sonny, "What's the emergency?"

"I just came from a meeting with the informant Brazen King, she had a lot to tell me. She asked to meet with me instead of you. She was right that I was the one who needed to hear what was going on in this instance. I have to ask you to do something that you are not going to like but it is imperative for you to do it and I will explain why it is that I have to ask you to do this. If there was any other way I would do it and not involve you but there isn't, I wish there was."

"Sonny, if it's that important I'm sure I will do it, just tell me what you need me to do." Jason said confused and worried about why Sonny would think that he would refuse if it was so important.

"I wish it was that easy and I hope you will be willing to do this because it is very important that you do this, someone's life is on the line and this person will be killed if you don't do this." Sonny tells Jason.

Jason asks, "Who will die if I don't do this? Whatever this is, since you haven't told me yet."

"I know you are still angry at Robin for telling AJ about Michael, I know you haven't forgiven her for it but she will die if you don't marry her. Do you want her dead? If you do all you have to do is say no and the five families and associates will kill her." Sonny tells a confused Jason.

"What are you talking about? Why would the five families and associates want her dead?"

Sonny explains, "Robin was raped three months ago by Jimmy Benner, yes I see you recognize the name, he knows that the French police are looking for him and that Robin knows what he looks like from what I understand and the five families and associates have been asked to let Jimmy Benner kill Robin and they are going to in the near future, the only way they can't is if she is protected by us through marriage. Now I am already married to Carly that means you are the only one who can save her life, she has to be under marital protection, because we tossed her out of our lives it's the only way. I don't want Robin to die. I still love her, she is my little sister. I want you to marry her, Jason, I want you to save her life, I know I'm asking a lot of you but please do this, please save her life."

"I am still so angry at her for telling AJ about Michael but I don't want her to die either, okay I will do it." Jason tells his best friend after thinking about it for a few minutes, he briefly thinks of Sam but knows he has to save Robin no matter if it costs him Sam, which he knows it will.

"I am going to call Robin and ask her to come over so we can tell her about this and hope she is willing to go along with this." Sonny calls Robin and asks her to come over to Greystone Manor, he needs to talk to her about something important, he gives her the address. She takes a taxi over to his house and when she is escorted into Sonny's office, she is surprised to find Jason there also. She wonders what is going on and if this has to do with the secret she had been keeping.

Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
